One Night Stand
by bubblybubbles14
Summary: A one night stand with Ichigo goes wrong. GrimmIchi FemIchi, rated to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

A tan sun kissed leg was sticking out from a black silk sheet, a black lace bra was laying on the floor by the bed and a pair of black lace underwear a few feet away and a pair of blue satin boxers in the door way. In the hall there was a white dress shirt and a pair of black slacks were at the top step and a black dress a few steps down another step down was a pair of a socks, down a few steps was a left red stiletto and at the bottom of the stairs the right one. A few steps away was a pair of black designer shoes led to the front door.

There was a head of sky blue hair laying on the opposite side of the tan leg, a muscular chest was revealed and further down the chest was the black silk sheet covering his hips to his ankles. One arm was above his head and the other was off the side of the bed. The tan leg shifted and a soft moan was heard, the black sheet fell as a tan back was revealed and soon after orange curls. The head of orange curls turned and saw the head of blue, the curls bounce as the sun kissed body got out of bed a grabbed the bra putting it on quickly the jogging over to the underwear and putting those on. She followed the path of clothes down the marble stairs grabbing whatever was hers and putting it on. She stopped at the big white door and turned to look at the top of the stairs, she shook her head and walked out of the door.

3 Hours Later

"Hey, Ichi." a red headed male said as an orange hair female sat down, at the small table in the middle of the lunch room.

"Good afternoon Renji." the orange haired female said, her black pencil skirt and red blouse showed off her perfect curves. Her hair was pulled back into a messy but professional bun, and a pair of black rim glasses rested on her nose hiding her honey brown eyes went the light shines on them. The red head now known as Renji was wearing a white dress shirt with a black tie tied loosely around his neck and a pair of black slacks covered his legs. The female pulled out a small container and a plastic fork and the newspaper and began to eat her salad.

"Say Ichigo did you enjoy last night?" Renji said, biting into his burrito.

"The party was great, I was surprised by everyone congratulating me on such a big promotion." Ichigo said never looking away from her paper.

"You know what is weird Ichigo." Renji said with a sly smile. "You just disappeared." Ichigo just hummed in response. Renji opened his mouth but was cut off by someone else.

"Stop spreading rumors Renji." a female with sleek black hair and a white blouse and a black pencil skirt and black shoes stood in front of the small fridge. She had a cold appearance but was one of Ichigo's best friends. Ichigo smiled at the comment, Renji turned his attention towards the woman.

"What do you know Byakuya?" Renji asked with a little grunt in his voice. Ichigo chuckled. The woman known as Byakuya turned around to face the table.

"Congratulation on your promotion Ichigo, being a publicist is a big deal." Byakuya said. Renji frowned, Ichigo smiled.

"Thank you Byakuya." Ichigo said, Renji turned back to Ichigo. He ready to ask her a question when Byakuya beat him to it.

"So what's his name?" Byakuya asked nonchalantly, Ichigo chocked on her water.

"Excuse me?" Ichigo asked looking at her best friend. Renji smirked. Byakuya showed a little smile.

"Common Ichi, you are practically glowing." Renji said, Ichigo turned her glared to Renji.

"I am not." Ichigo said, she looked down at her paper. "I don' know what you idiots are talking about."

"Don't be shy Ichigo, its been a while since you got any. Being so into your job and all." a new voice piped in. Ichigo growled.

"Go away, Midget." Ichigo said, Renji smirked at the short girl who looked like Byakuya.

"What do you know Rukia?" Renji asked, Ichigo growled and stood up and threw her plate away, along with her water bottle.

"She walked in 5 minutes late with her party purse." Rukia said, Renji smirked.

"Don't you have a job to do?" Ichigo asked before she left the lunch room. Renji smirked widened at Rukia which she returned and Byakuya gave a small smile.

Ichigo walked down the small aisle made by cubicles, into her new office with big glass doors and a view of the city, there was small boxes through out the room. Ichigo began unpacking the boxes when someone knocked on her open door.

"Hey Ichi you wanna read this over?" a black hair male was standing in the doorway with a white shirt and a deep blue tie around his neck.

"Not really Kaien but I suppose it is my new job, although there better not be any mistake Mr. Editor. You work for me now and I want you to live up to reputation." Ichigo said with a smile.

"Of course Miss. Publicist no mistakes. The writer is a grammar freak." Kaien said, Ichigo took the envelope and threw it on her desk.

"I'm proud of you Ichi." Kaien said, Ichigo smiled at him.

"Thanks Kai." Ichigo said, with a warm smile.

X

The muscular chest awoke shortly after the curls left, he groaned and rubbed his face, he rolled over in his bed expecting to see the curvy figure he saw last night but she wasn't there. The male sat up and noticed the path of clothes was missing half.

"She must of left early." his voice was gruff and he stood out of the bed and grabbed a pair of fresh boxers and walked into the bath with marble flooring and marble counter tops. He turned on his shower which was made of marble, after grabbing a black towel from the small cabinet he stepped into the shower, he moaned with the hot water hit his body. He washed his hair and got out after washing his body. He stepped into his boxers and put the towel over his sky blue locks. He walked down his marble stairs grabbing his clothes and throwing them in the small room to the left of the bottom of the stairs. He walked past the front door and saw a little red purse, he smirked. He grabbed it and looked inside, a blackberry and an ID and a few credit cards were found. He grabbed the ID and saw the scowling face of his bed companion.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, Age 22. She is a youngling." the male laughed, he walked towards the small room and walked up the two stairs to get into his kitchen. He put the ID back into the purse and pulled out the cell phone. "5 miss calls, huh? That's weird. Oh well." he put it back and grabbed the ID card with her face on it and "Soul Society Publicist" on the top with her age name and picture under it. "Wonder how she go into work, I heard that place is completely locked down you can only open the door if you have your employee card." The male smirked, "now I know where she works, and I have her cell phone she has to see me again." the males smirk grew bigger maybe we can have another 'eventful' night." the male laughed and grabbed breakfast before going up to his bedroom to get dressed. His doorbell rang and he groaned feeling who it was, he walked down to the door and opened it. A small lady with sea green hair pushed past him, the male groaned.

"DO you know what time it is?" the woman asked.

"I'm Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, I don't keep time." Grimmjow said, the woman huffed.

"You missed the biggest- who is she?" the woman asked, she crossed her arms. Grimmjow smirked.

"None of you business Nel, but do you want to do me favor?" Grimmjow asked, Nel smiled.

"Sure."

"Return this to the person say she left it at the bar, don't mention me got it?" Grimmjow demanded, he handed her the small red purse. Nel lifted a brow and looked inside.

"She's hot. Where did YOU pick HER up?" Nel asked stressing the words you and her. Grimmjow growled.

"At Las Noches she was there for some party." Grimmjow said walking into his kitchen again, Nel followed him.

"I thought Aizen kicked you out of Las Noches, since you started a bar fight last time." Nel said not looking away from the picture.

"Nah he told me that I couldn't fight in his bar anymore, and to save my strength for the cage." Grimmjow said with a shrug. Nel looked up at Grimmjow.

"He is right you know?" Nel questioned. Grimmjow rolled his eyes, Nel shrugged. "This explains why you missed the press conference this morning and if I was you I would of missed it too." Nel smirked as she held up the ID so Grimmjow could see why she was talking.

"She works for a big publishing company right? Why have I heard the name Soul Society before?" Grimmjow asked.

"Soul Society is also the most popular paper in the city, everyone reads it. They recap a lot of your fights, they keep track of your sport with interest always sending a reporter to any cage fight and interviewing mangers and fighters. Speaking of interviews, you had an interview with the press conference Soul Society was there." Nel said. Grimmjow frowned. "What?" Nel asked.

"Ichigo isn't a reporter right?" Grimmjow asked.

"Baka, she is a publicist she publishes stuff no involvement with the paper at all." Nel said. Grimmjow sighed.

"Good. It didn't seem like she knew of me, which is shocking because I'm a big name cage fighter." Grimmjow said, placing his chin in his hand.

"Maybe she doesn't follow the sport." Nel said. Before Grimmjow could respond Ichigo's cell phone rang, Grimmjow looked at the caller ID. 'Home' it read, he handed the phone to Nel.

"Answer it." Grimmjow said. Nel rolled her eyes.

"Hello?" Nel said, there was an audible sigh.

"Thank god, um hi I'm Ichigo Kurosaki and you have my cell phone." Ichigo said.

"I believe I have some of your other stuff too." Nel said.

"Really? That makes my life so much easier. Where did you find it?" Ichigo asked.

"You left it at Grim-." Nel started Grimmjow game a warning glare. "Las Noches last night, I grabbed it intending to give it back to you but you walked out of the club with a hunk before I could catch you." Grimmjow dropped his head onto the counter, Nel gave a big smile.

"Um, thank you for grabbing it." Ichigo said, Nel could hear the blush through the phone. "Can I get it back its important?"

"Sure do you want to meet at the coffee shop by Las Noches?"

"Sounds great can you go now I have to be at work in an hour and I just got a promotion so I need that card." Ichigo said, the two said their goodbyes. Nel hung up the phone.

"Are you sure you don't wanna take this back to her." Nel said with a smile.

"No." Grimmjow said flatly.

X

'It's been a month since I saw that blue haired sex god.' Ichigo thought, she sat up quickly in her bed. "Did I really just call him that?" Ichigo asked out loud. She shook her head and got out of bed.

"It's a shame I don't remember his name." Ichigo said to the mirror, "that body of his was just so amazing it's a shame I can't put a name to it." Ichigo took a shower and stepped into a pair of jeans and a tank top.

"I wonder why Renji wants me to go to this cage fight with him, he knows I hate that stuff." Ichigo said she was about to walk out the door when she turned towards the TV. 'Tonight the blue hair panther takes on the undefeated one eye mantes.' Ichigo turned off the TV. "It's bad enough Renji is making me attend this stupid fight live, I don't want to see it glamorized." Ichigo mused to herself she shrugged and walked out of her penthouse and down to the lobby where Renji was waiting with his camera around his neck and a pad of paper in his back pocket.

"Ready?" Renji asked. Ichigo nodded. The two left the building, Renji handed Ichigo a press card and she hung it around her neck Renji had a matching one around his neck.

"Why are you making me attend this, Renji? You know I hate meaningless violence." Ichigo said with a sigh, the two were walking through the back door, with the rest of the reporters. Renji just smirked at Ichigo, which received a frown. Renji pushed Ichigo to walk to the reporter section, and Ichigo sat down.

"It will be a good experience for you Ichigo." Renji said, trying to hold down a laugh. Ichigo growled.

"How is this experience?" Ichigo said, she was gripping her knees so hard to keep from hitting the red head.

"You don't get out enough, who knows you might like this sport after tonight." Renji said, refusing to make eye contact with Ichigo. Before Ichigo could respond the crowd roared, Renji turned towards the door and snapped a picture of the fighter walking out.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the undefeated one eye mantes, Nnoitra Jiruga!" Ichigo rolled her eyes, the crowd was hollering many things. Ichigo could tell who want whom to win. Once the tall man with an eye patch was close enough he leaned over Ichigo looking at her face.

"I'll win this round for your hottie." Nnoitra winked, Renji held Ichigo down so she could beat this guy senseless.

"Just the round? Should I be offended? Does this mean you aren't confident in you're abilities?" Ichigo said. Nnoitra was shocked, no girl at a fight ever said anything like that to him. He laughed, Ichigo began thrashing under Renji's hand.

"Feisty, I like it." Nnoitra said, Nnoitra enter the ring and raise his hands. Ichigo huffed and crossed her arms under her chest.

"Prick." Ichigo muttered, Renji stepped around Ichigo so she was no longer in the aisle. Ichigo refused to watch the next fighter enter the ring.

"And now the challenger, raising from the streets, he is known for his wild and animalistic fighting style, earning him the nick name the blue hair panther, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques." Ichigo heard the famine screams, and that made her rolls her eyes again. Renji snapped a picture of the fighter when he exited the tunnel. When the second fighter entered the ring the ref starting talking.

"I've gone over the rules with you before in the locker room but I'm going to go over them again. Don't kill each other and no low blows. Touch gloves and we will get underway." Ichigo looked up once the ref finished talking and her mouth dropped. She heard the shudder of Renji's camera as the two touched gloves everything else was fuzzy. Ichigo spent the whole fight recapping on the night with her blue haired sex good. The scares she saw but never questioned, the passion behind every touch, the rough hands running across body. Ichigo stood up and walked around Renji, Renji wasn't fast enough to stop her.

X

Grimmjow walked out of the tunnel his mind was in fight mode he didn't look at the crowd just the cage and the people standing in it. He listening to the ref talk with little interest, he knew the rules. He touched gloves with his opponent, and walked to the other end of the cage. He glanced towards the tunnel and saw a flash of orange. He focused on the orange and noticed it was Ichigo leaving the arena.

Nnoitra slammed his fist into Grimmjow's cheek and Grimmjow was drawn back to the fight. The two fought, Grimmjow had Nnoitra in a corner when the final bell dinged. The ref raised Grimmjow's fist, the crowd roared with excitement.

"I don't believe it folks, the one eye mantes was taken down by the wild blue hair panther. Earning him the champion title, after five rounds of fighting it was clear from round 2 who was going to win. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques is the new Cage Fighting Champion." The announcer said, his voice was drawn out by the crowd and the cameras. Renji snapped a few more shots of Grimmjow and left to find Ichigo.

X

Ichigo was standing outside the arena, listening to the announcer. Her heart stopped when she heard he won. She waited a little while before walking to the locker room it was still empty, Ichigo sat there waiting.

X

Renji was freaking out, Ichigo wasn't at home, and she wasn't in the office. He really didn't want to tell Byakuya that he lost her after taking her to a cage fight. She would have his head on a sliver platter.

X

Grimmjow finished answering questions and walked to the locker room where his stuff was. He rolled his shoulder and winced.

"Damn shoulder." Grimmjow said out loud as he walked in.

"Maybe you should get that checked out." a voice said, Grimmjow snapped his head towards the sound, his orange curl goddess was sitting on the examine table with her legs crossed and her hands on her sides. Grimmjow smirked, his orange hair beauty was really here. "So your name is Grimmjow." she stated.

"Yeah, it is." Grimmjow said, he paused waiting to for her to tell him her name. even though he knew he couldn't tell her.

"You never mention you were a cage fighter." she said, Grimmjow shrugged but winced. "Let me look at that." she said standing patting the table.

"Playing nurse?" Grimmjow asked as he walked to the table, the goddess scowled.

"My dad is a doctor, and he taught me everything I technically have my medical license." she said.

"So you're a doctor?" Grimmjow asked , knowing she wasn't.

"No, I'm a publicist." she said, Grimmjow removed his cover shirt. The woman ran her hand across his shoulder.

"For what company?" Grimmjow asked, the woman pushed against it and Grimmjow growled.

"Soul Society." she said flatly. "My name is Ichigo if you don't remember." Ichigo felt around on his shoulder a little more.

"So if you're not a doctor, you are just trying to touch me then." Grimmjow smirked and looked at her face which was slightly red.

"I have my medical license." Ichigo said, she stepped back. "nothing serious just sore."

"Thanks doc." Grimmjow said facing Ichigo again. "So I'm guessing you didn't know what I did till early this evening right?"

"That's correct." Ichigo said.

"Why is that, I'm not movie star but I thought I was pretty famous."

"I don't like cage fighting." Ichigo said.

"Answers a lot of questions except one. Why come tonight?" Grimmjow asked, Ichigo looked Grimmjow in the eyes.

"My best friend's boy toy works as a sports reporter. And asked me to tag along, saying it might change my mind on the sport if I watched it live." Ichigo said, her eyes were connected with Grimmjow's, and neither of the two wanted to break the contact. Grimmjow put a hand on her hip and pulled her closer.

"I should thank your friend's boy toy." Grimmjow said, when Ichigo was close enough she placed her hands on his knees. Ichigo was standing in between his legs.

"Why is that?" Ichigo asked, Grimmjow gripped her face with his free hand.

"With out him I would've never got to talk to you." Grimmjow said, pulling Ichigo into a kiss. Ichigo leaned into the kiss, the two were kissing each other when the locker room doors burst open. Camera's and questions were flying everywhere.

"Grimmjow, is she your lover?"

"How long have you to been together?"

"Is this a one night thing?"

"What is her name?"

"How do you plan on celebrating?"

Grimmjow growled and pushed Ichigo behind him, Grimmjow was covering Ichigo the best he could.

"Kenpachi!" Grimmjow yelled, a big guy with long black hair and an eye patch started pushing the reporters out. Once all the reporters were out of the locker room and Kenpachi protecting the door, Grimmjow faced Ichigo.

"I'm so screwed." Ichigo said, Grimmjow frowned.

"What?" Grimmjow asked, Ichigo looked up at him.

"My best friend's little sister and boy toy are going to tease me beyond belief." Ichigo said, Grimmjow chuckled a little.

"Sounds like a great group of people." Grimmjow said, Ichigo sighed. "You wanna go get dinner?"

"Dinner?" Ichigo said.

"Or we can go straight to my house." Grimmjow chuckled, Ichigo laughed.

"Dinner would be nice." Ichigo said, the to walked out the back way.

X

Grimmjow and Ichigo stumbled into Grimmjow's house, lips locked. Ichigo pulled away.

"Maybe this time you can show me around." Ichigo said, with a giggle. Grimmjow was attacking her neck with kisses.

"Maybe this time you'll stick around." Grimmjow bit back, licking her neck.

"Ouch." Ichigo said, with a laugh.

Grimmjow continued to attack her neck, Ichigo pushed against him and the two were upstairs in a heartbeat.

X

Ichigo woke up a second time on black sheets, this time Grimmjow had his arm wrapped securely around her waste. Ichigo sighed and rolled to face him, she pushed some of his blue locks out of his face. Grimmjow hummed but didn't open his eyes, Ichigo shifted to get out of bed but the arm grabbed her tighter.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Ichigo said, she removed Grimmjow's arm and moved out of the bed. When Ichigo left the bathroom she was in Grimmjow's shirt.

"I grabbed a shirt, hope you don't mind." Ichigo said, as she left the room. Ichigo found her way to the kitchen and started the coffee. When the coffee was done Ichigo poured herself a cup and walked back to Grimmjow's room. He was still sleeping, Ichigo sat down next to him. She rubbed his shoulder a little feeling for anything she might have missed, yesterday. Grimmjow groaned and opened his eyes. Ichigo chuckled and took a sip of her coffee, Grimmjow rolled over and wrapped and arm across her lap. "not a morning person huh?" Ichigo asked pushing a hair through his blue locks.

"No." Grimmjow grumbled. Ichigo chuckled again, she was about to kiss him when the doorbell rang. "damn it what is she doing here this early she knows I hate mornings." Grimmjow growled, Ichigo frowned.

"She?" Ichigo asked, Grimmjow removed himself and pulled on a pair of pants.

"My manager." Grimmjow said, Grimmjow left the room and Ichigo followed him. Grimmjow opened the door and Nel stormed in.

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, I don't believe you!" Nel shouted she was about to say more but noticed the glare coming from behind a coffee mug. "Oh, did I interrupt something?"

"Yes, why are you here?" Grimmjow growled. Nel showed the magazine to the couple. The cover was of Grimmjow on the examine table and Ichigo between them and they were locked into a heated kiss. In big white letters across the top, 'New Cage Fighting Champion, has a new Play Mate?' Grimmjow groaned and walked into the living room and turned on the TV.

"Good Morning, last night Grimmjow Jeagerjaques stole the title of Champion from an undefeated Nnoitra, earning him a major title and quite the story to come up with it."

"That's right Shinji, Grimmjow has struggled from the very beginning, with his fighting style, and just before the season started tapped into his animal instincts and fought his way to the top."

"And how did our new champion celebrate? With his pretty little play thing."

"I don't blame him, if I had her I celebrate everyday."

"I couldn't again more Kensei. Say don't we know a orange hair sun kissed goddess?"

"That's right Shinji we do-" Ichigo grabbed the remote from Grimmjow and shut it off, her cheeks were red.

"Something wrong Berry?" Grimmjow asked, Nel raised a brow.

"Um, no." Ichigo said, she sat on the couch and dropped her head into her hands. "Those idiots would put me on blast like that."

"You know them?" Nel asked, Ichigo looked up.

"Yeah, I use to live with them when we were back in college I moved out shortly after I got a job. I talk to them occasionally." Ichigo said, she turned to Grimmjow. "I'm so sorry for all this."

"Nothing to be sorry about. Ichi I still wanna be with ya. I wouldn't have brought you home a second time." Grimmjow said, Nel nodded her head. Ichigo smiled, she stood up and walked over to Grimmjow running her hands up his torso. She wrapped her arms around his waste and leaned her head on his chest under his chin. Nel smiled at the two.

"Grimmjow, I hate to break this adorable moment-" Nel started, but was cut off by Grimmjow's gruff voice.

"Then don't." Grimmjow growled, Ichigo shuddered. Grimmjow felt it and looked down at her face seeing her face was washed with lust made his manhood twitch. "Nel go home." Grimmjow said, He picked Ichigo under her thighs and she wrapped her legs around his hips, and Grimmjow started for stairs.

"What do I tell the press?" Nel yelled after them, Grimmjow said, nothing and placed Ichigo on his bed, he kissed her slowly and rubbed her thighs but turned around and walked to the balcony.

"Whatever the hell you want Nel. Now excuse my manners but I have a very delicious Berry to devour." Grimmjow said, Nel was about to retort but her the breathless moan from the bedroom.

"Grimm." Ichigo moaned, Nel saw Grimmjow disappear into the master suite. Nel huffed but decided she would leave when she heard the orgasmic cry. "GRIMMJOW!"

X

I know I have other stories but nobody is saying anything about them and I love GrimmIchi so I figure I would right this, if you like this story or any of the others and want me to continue writing them please let me know.

Love it? Like it? Hate it? R&R please and let me know


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo took a deep breath and walked into the office building, she was shocked when she didn't have a red head or a midget in her face.

"What the hell?" Ichigo said to herself, she walked to her office. Byakuya was standing in front of her door.

"Ichigo." she sighed, "we have been looking for you all night. I was- Why are you 3 hours late?" Byakuya said, Ichigo blushed.

"I um had things to um do." Ichigo said, she pushed pass Byakuya and walked into her office, Byakuya followed her.

"Who is he?" Byakuya said, "I haven't seen you stutter this bad since Ichimaru." Ichigo's blush went red ten fold. She turned and glared at her best friend. "Okay I get it he is still a sore subject, but who is this new guy." Ichigo's face cooled down.

"You haven't heard?" Ichigo asked confused.

"No you haven't told me." Byakuya said, Ichigo frowned.

"You watch the news every morning." Ichigo stated.

"Ichigo I don't see how the news relates to this."

"Hey babe, you left your phone at my place." Ichigo blushed at the voice and dropped her head. Byakuya turned around and saw the blue haired sex god.

"Oh my." Byakuya said, Ichigo walked over to Grimmjow. She grabbed the phone, Ichigo turned around to face Byakuya.

"Grimmjow this is my best friend Byakuya. Byakuya my boyfriend Grimmjow." Ichigo said, her blush was deep. Grimmjow reached his hand out, Byakuya shook his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Byakuya." Grimmjow said, Byakuya smiled.

"No, it's an honor to meet the Champion." Byakuya said, Grimmjow smirked.

"Hey, somebody actually watches my sport." Grimmjow said.

"My um-"

"Boy Toy." Ichigo piped in.

"is a reporter for the sport so I follow it with little interest. But I must say once you started fighting in the majors I watched more intensely." Byakuya said, Ichigo frowned at her. "you had quite the season."

"Thank you Grimm for bringing my phone I'm sure you have training to do." Ichigo said, she nudged Grimmjow out of her office. Grimmjow turned and kissed her heatedly, Byakuya covered her mouth.

"I'll call you later Ichi." Grimmjow said, "it was nice meeting you." Grimmjow left Ichigo's office and Ichigo closed the door and glared at her friend.

"Not. One. Word." Ichigo said, Byakuya giggled.

"Oh Ichigo, he is a GOD! How did you nag that, I thought you hated cage fights?" Byakuya said, Ichigo rolled her eyes.

"When I met him I didn't know he was a cage fighter."

"Well when did you meet him?" Byakuya asked.

"Byakuya can we talk about this later Byakuya I do have work to do." Ichigo said.

"You would rather be a teacher or a nurse so stop avoiding the question." Byakuya said. Ichigo sighed.

"Byakuya later please." Ichigo said, Byakuya huffed but left the office. Ichigo plopped onto her big office chair.

X

Ichigo was straightening her desk when the office phone rang, Ichigo sighed but answered the phone by pushing the speaker button.

"Ichigo Kurosaki speaking." Ichigo said.

"Hey kid." Ichigo grabbed the phone and held it to her ear.

"Dad?" Ichigo answered she looked out the window. "It has to be late how is Kyoto?"

"Its great Karin and Yuzu are so excited to be graduating tonight, it's a shame you couldn't be here for them."

"I know, but I just got promoted. Work has been crazy lately."

"Ichigo you have been promoted for almost 3 months now."

"I know, but things haven't slowed down."

"You met someone?" Ichigo rolled her eyes.

"Yeah I met someone dad." Ichigo said, a knock came from her door. She looked up and saw Grimmjow smirking. Ichigo smiled at him and held up a finger.

"When I you going to bring him to Karakura?"

"He is a very busy man dad."

"A cage fighter can find time to meet your family Ichigo, just like you can take time off to see your family. Now, the family reunion is in a couple weeks. You should bring the panther with you."

"Dad I don't think-"

"Goodbye Ichigo, I except to see you both there." The phone line went dead before Ichigo could respond. She placed the phone back, and let out a sigh.

"Long day Ichi?" Grimmjow asked, he walked over to her and leaned against her desk.

"You have no idea. I can't wait to go out tonight to celebrate Bya-boo and the Idiot." Ichigo said, Grimmjow chuckled.

"Your best friend is engage Ichi, be excited."

"it's not that I'm not happy I just think Byakuya will kill the idiot that's all."

"He can handle it." Grimmjow said, Ichigo chuckled and picked up a stack of papers. Grimmjow placed a hand on the stack. Ichigo looked up with a glare but it faded when she saw his serious face. "Have you been to the doctor yet?" Grimmjow asked, Ichigo rolled her eyes and pulled the papers out from under Grimmjow's hand.

"Haven't had the time." Ichigo said sitting down in her big chair. Grimmjow growled.

"Make time Ichigo. Something could seriously be wrong with you." Grimmjow said, Ichigo looked up from the paper she was looking at.

"It's just the stomach flu, Grimm. It's nothing serious." Ichigo said.

"Go to the doctor, and let him decide." Grimmjow said, a lady pushed open Ichigo's door and leaned in.

"Ms. Kurosaki, Mr. Yamamoto wants to see you in his office. He said it is urgent." the lady left, Ichigo sighed and got up. She walked past Grimmjow, he grabbed her elbow.

"See a doctor Ichi, For me please?" Grimmjow said, Ichigo sighed and kissed his cheek.

"I'll see at your apartment be ready for Bya-Boo's engagement party." Ichigo said, she walked out of the office walking to the big mahogany doors. She took in a big breath and pushed open the door. She saw the old man sitting in his chair and a man with brown hair standing in front of his desk.

"Ms. Kurosaki this is Sosuke Aizen." Yamamoto said, Ichigo offered her hand.

"Pleasure to meet you face to face Mr. Aizen, I've heard a lot of good things apart you from our sport department." Ichigo said, with her bright smile.

"Pleasures all mine Ms. Kurosaki, and Mr. Yamamoto speaks highly of you." Aizen said.

"Ms. Kurosaki, Mr. Aizen wants to publish a book about his life and how he got into the cage fighting business." Yamamoto said.

"I'm sorry?" Ichigo asked.

"I want you to get to know Aizen and find someone who could write his story." Yamamoto said.

"Mr. Yamamoto I have the perfect man in mind." Ichigo said, she went to walk out but Yamamoto stopped her.

"Ms. Kurosaki, you will keep tabs on the writer and edit it as he writes. Whatever happens is your responsibility." Yamamoto said. "so I would keep a close eye on this man of yours."

"Most certainly." Ichigo said, she smiled at the two men and walked out the door. As she walked back to her office she turned to her secretary. "Tell Luppi to come to my office. I want him here as soon as possible, inform me when he is coming."

"Antenor? Ms. Kurosaki?" the secretary asked.

"Yes, the male boy. Send for him at once." Ichigo said pushing open her glass door. She sat back down at her desk and dialed a number.

"Ichi baby, how's it going?" a voice asked.

"Are you high, Shirosaki?" Ichigo asked as she held the phone to her ear. The voice gave out a weird noise.

"What makes you think that?" Ichigo rolled her eyes.

"Look that doesn't matter, I need something from you." Ichigo said, the voice laughed harder.

"The ever so famous Ichigo Kurosaki needs my help? Little ole me?" The voice said through chuckles.

"Yup, definitely high." Ichigo mumbled.

"What can I do for you Ichi." Shirosaki said.

"Look I know you are still in touch with Ulquiorra Cifer, I need him for something." Ichigo said.

"I don't know about that Ichi baby. Ulqui baby is busy these days, she doesn't have time for me." Shirosaki said, Ichigo rolled her eyes.

"Just get her contact information to me within three days." Ichigo said, she hung up the phone before the watery voice could respond. A short male with black hair and a female body walked in cocking his hip to the side.

"Yes, Ms. Kurosaki?" the male asked.

"Mr. Antenor, you are familiar with a Sosuke Aizen yes?" Ichigo asked with a smirk on her face.

"Am I?" Luppi asked, "you are joking Ichigo."

"Well he is looking to have a book publish about him and how he got into cage fighting. I figure this could be your big break, you'll meet with Mr. Aizen get to know him and then write his book." Ichigo said, Luppi's face went straight.

"You're serious?" Luppi asked, Ichigo nodded. "No joke?"

"Nope." Ichigo said.

"Oh my God, Ichigo! I love you." Luppi said jumping up and down.

"However I will be on you like flees on a dog. You can not and I repeat can not screw this up. It is strictly business Luppi. The slightest mishap and I will pull you off got it?" Ichigo said, Luppi nodded his head and skipped out of the office. Ichigo sighed and looked at the clock, her eyes went wide and she stood up and ran out of the office.

X

Grimmjow sat in his living room in a dress shirt and dress pants. He glanced at his watch.

"This woman." he mumbled, he heard the door slam open and footsteps running up the stairs. Grimmjow shook his head and walked over to the bottom of the stairs.

"Ichi, we are late." Grimmjow shouted up, Ichigo came out of the bedroom pulling down her blue cocktail dress. She was putting on her earring as she walked down the stairs. Her stilettos clacked against the marble stairs, she grabbed Grimmjow's hand and pulled him out of the house.

X

Byakuya was standing in a black cocktail dress, with a glass of champagne in her hand. Renji was next to her holding her waist. Byakuya glared at the clock, Renji saw this and sighed.

"She'll be her Byakuya. She probably got caught up at work." Renji said, Grimmjow opened the front door and Ichigo walked threw she ran over to Byakuya and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry Bya-Boo, I was at work and Yamamoto wanted to speak with me." Ichigo said hugging her best friend. Grimmjow walked up and shook hands with Renji.

"It's fine Ichigo. What did Yamamoto want?" Byakuya said, Ichigo looped arms with Byakuya and walked off with her leaving Grimmjow and Renji to talk alone.

"He assigned me a book." Ichigo said.

"You are going to write a book?" Byakuya said.

"No, it's a biography on Mr. Sosuke Aizen." Ichigo said.

"Ichigo you don't know a thing about Aizen." Byakuya said.

"I know that is why I gave the job of writing to Luppi." Ichigo said, Byakuya stopped walking and looked at her.

"Have you gone mad Ichi? The mail boy? Really, do you want to get fired that bad?" Byakuya said.

"I know it's a long shot but Luppi really loves Aizen, and he has been wanting a break into the writing world. So I figured what a perfect chance for him." Ichigo said.

"Yes Ichigo, but your job is on the line." Byakuya said, Ichigo gasped.

"Are you worried about Byakuya?" Ichigo asked with a smirk. Byakuya rolled her eyes.

"Don't flatter yourself." Byakuya said, Renji came over with Grimmjow who had two glasses in his hands and handed one to Ichigo.

"Will you start a toast, Ichi?" Renji asked. Ichigo nodded and walked to the microphone, and tapped her glass.

"Thanks everyone for coming, as best friend to the bride and caretaker of the groom, I would like to propose a toast. To the happy couple, let us pray that the Idiot doesn't get killed before the first anniversary." Ichigo said, the crowd chuckled. "Congratulations you two."

X

**Hello again this story had the most reviews so it got updated. Sorry it's been so long I kind of lost this story line and had writers block. So um keep reviewing and I will keep updating.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ichigo was laying in Grimmjow's shirt tucked under his satin blue sheets. Grimmjow was wearing sweats and had his arm draped over Ichigo. Ichigo's cell phone went off and Grimmjow grumbled, he rolled over away from Ichigo. Ichigo chuckled and kissed the back of his neck. She rolled back over and grabbed her phone she answered it and went down the stairs.

"Hello?" Ichigo asked.

"Do you know how many times I've tried calling you?" the voice said.

"Ma?" Ichigo asked.

"No you incompetent fool. It's Ulquiorra Cifer." the voice said.

"Ulqui-chan." Ichigo smiled.

"Yes Ichigo its me."

"What have you been doing to keep you so busy? Shiro's been worried about you." Ichigo said, turning the coffee machine on.

"It doesn't matter. I've seen you on the news." her voice was monotone.

"Here we go."

"Ichigo, for the longest time you have been against cage fighting. Not only did you go to the championships, you hooked up with the champion?" She practically yelled.

"In my defense when I met him I didn't know he was a cage fighter." Ichigo said.

"Be that as it may. What's stopping you now?" Ulquiorra asked, Ichigo opened her mouth. "and don't say it's nothing serious because I'm willing to bet my life savings that you are standing in his kitchen wearing nothing but his shirt making coffee."

"Ulquiorra, there is a reason why I wanted Shiro to contact you other then wanting a good fuck." Ichigo heard a loud huff. "Look I have a newbie working on a book."

"Not the brightest thing you could've done."

"I need you to watch over him and make sure it stays strictly business."

"I'm not a baby sitter Ichigo."

"I'm not asking you to be a baby sitter just a nosey niece." Ichigo smiled.

"Aizen-sama?"

"Yes Ulqui. The book is about Aizen and his interest in fighting. So please watch over your uncle Ulqui."

"My uncle would never mess up a business deal Ichi."

"It's not your uncle I'm worried about."

X

Ichigo was sitting at her desk when Luppi came barging into her office. Ichigo glanced at him and glared.

"The contact information for Aizen-sama." Luppi demanded. Ichigo glared harder, she pointed towards a chair by the window.

"Give me your outline and then sit in that chair and wait." Ichigo growled, Luppi rolled his eyes and did as instructed. Ichigo read over the outline and looked back at Luppi. "Rewrite it. This is a high school student's work. Do it over."

"What?" Luppi yelled standing up.

"I want it to be perfect." Ichigo said, "Now go rewrite it." Luppi left with a huff. Ichigo rolled her eyes and looked over the paper she was looking at before. She picked up her glasses and rolled over to her computer. She clicked her email icon and read over her emails.

"Ms. Kurosaki, there is a man here-" Ichigo waved off her assistant, she open the door further and a man as pale as snow with inversed gold eyes walked past the assistant.

"Come say hi Ichi." the man said. Ichigo snapped her head to the side, and stared wide eyed at the man.

"Shiro what are you doing here?" Ichigo asked, she stood from her chair. "I thought you went to Kyoto to see the youngins graduate?"

"Nah I stayed there graduation night but then came back here."

"Why didn't you go to Karakura?" Ichigo asked, she searched her desk for a file. She looked under every file and folder and book on her desk. Shiro rolled his eyes and threw a file on her desk. Ichigo frowned at it and opened the cover. "Shiro was is this?"

"Ulqui, wanted me to give that to you because she is worried about your choice." Shiro said with a shrug. Ichigo glared at the file and threw it over towards her computer. She opened the drawer next to her and made a victory noise. She pulled out a file, and sat down at her desk.

"What are you doing?" Shiro asked. Ichigo looked over at him.

"I'm going to have to make an outline for the fool I assigned to Aizen's book."

"Ulqui's Uncle?"

"How did you know that?"

"Ulqui introduced me to him a while back, man wanted me to get in the ring for him. I turned him down cause of Kisuke." Shiro said, Ichigo rolled her eyes.

"Just call him uncle Shiro."

"Kisuke will do just fine." Ichigo rolled her eyes and picked up a pen and began to scribble information down. Shiro walked over the desk and pulled the file she was looking at out of her hands. "This is Aizen's folder. Ichigo why do you have this?"

"All of Seireitei has all kinds of plat forms I went to the special forces and asked for it." Ichigo said, Shiro shook his head.

"The shit you learn everyday." Shiro said, he handed her the folder and leaned against the desk. He crossed his arms. "So when do I meet him?"

"Who?" Ichigo asked disinterested, she was scanning the paper and circling things with her red pen while looking over Aizen's folder.

"Ulqui is pissed about you're choice in men." Shiro said. Ichigo rolled her eyes. "So when do I meet him."

"Right now." Grimmjow said from the door, Ichigo turned towards him and stood.

"Grimm this is my twin brother Shirosaki." Shiro offered his hand.

"Call me Shiro." Shiro said, Grimmjow shook his hand and replied.

"Grimmjow." They two released hands.

"What are you doing here Grimm?" Ichigo asked. Grimmjow smiled.

"I figured we could do lunch, but if you are busy."

"Nah its cool I'm meeting with Ulqui anyway. See ya Ichi." Shiro said leaving. Ichigo walked over to Grimmjow and placed her hand on his arm.

"Lunch sounds great."

X

Ichigo and Grimmjow sat down in the small restaurant, Ichigo went to looking over the menu. Grimmjow just watched Ichigo, Ichigo glanced over the top of her menu.

"Is something wrong?" Ichigo asked tilting her head, Grimmjow sighed.

"I should be asking you that." Grimmjow said, Ichigo put the menu down. "Ichi have you-"

"Grimmjow I don't have the time!" Ichigo practically yelled, the small restaurant went quite for a few seconds then the chatter started again.

"Ichi I'm concerned about you."

"Nothing is wrong, why won't you accept that?" Grimmjow remained slient for a while. "Can we change the topic? How's the ring?"

"It's fine I guess, this kid keeps coming to the gym demanding to see Aizen." Grimmjow said rubbing his temple.

"What?" Ichigo growled out, Grimmjow snapped his head up.

"Something wrong?"

"Is this kid short pale more of a female look to him and black hair with purple eyes?" Ichigo asked completing serious.

"Sounds like him." Grimmjow shrugged, "you know him?"

"Yeah but that bastard is going to wish I didn't." Ichigo said, Grimmjow frowned.

"What's going on?"

"He's the idiot I hired to write Aizen's book, how stupid of me. Looks like I'm going to have to write it myself."

"Do you really think you can handle the extra stress?" Grimmjow asked, the waitress took their orders and brought the food back.

"I'm perfecting capable that is why Yamamoto assign this to me." Ichigo growled.

"I'm just sayin' Ichi, if something's the matter I don't want you stressing yourself out more." Grimmjow said.

"Grimm, I appreciate your concern but really I'm fine." Ichigo said, Grimmjow just shook his head.

"Let's go to a doctor just to be sure."

"My father is a doctor and the reunion is next week I will ask him then okay?" Ichigo asked, Grimmjow nodded.

X

Ichigo stood in her office on the phone, Luppi came in. Ichigo rose a finger and pointed to one of the chairs in her office. Luppi nodded and sat down.

"Thank you for the deal, I will get back to you as soon as I find someone to do it." Ichigo hung up the phone and glared at Luppi. "How dare you."

"What?" Luppi asked.

"You are off the book, I will not associate with anyone I put on this book. Do I make myself clear?"

"You can't take me off this book."

"Yes I can and I have. You show up to the gym requesting no demanding to see Aizen they will call the police and if they call and ask if you are writing a book I will say no. Leave Aizen alone and his fighters, you obviously you can not control yourself."

"You will regret this Kurosaki. I will be the best author and run you into the ground." Luppi shouted.

"Good luck with that, every editor will know about this job that you have been fired from and why. Good luck trying to find an editor to hire you." Ichigo bit back. Luppi stormed out of the office and Ichigo plumped into her chair, she ran her hand over her stomach cause it growled. Her eyes widened and she packed her suitcase and left the office in a hurry.

"Leaving early today, Ms. Kurosaki?" Ichigo ignored her and walked out of the tall building.

Ichigo arrived at her apartment and went straight to the full length mirror. She opened her blazer and her button up and lowered her skirt. She turned to the side and ran her hand across her stomach. There was a slight bump above her pelvic bone, Ichigo's eyes went wide. Her cell phone rang, she pulled into her ear robotically. Her voice was hollow when she answered it.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Ichigo are you okay?"

"…"

"Ichigo?"

"…"

"Berry-tan?"

X

UH-OH! I'm sure you all know what is going on by now but oh well it's my story I will prolong the reveal however long I want. PLEASE review it makes me all fuzzy inside when I read a review. Who called Ichigo? Review and put your input in, it could be anyone.


End file.
